


Shield Maiden

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem from Faramir to Eowyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_Pale sunlight glints on your fair visage,_  
Sorrow is bourne in your stormy grey eyes,  
Quiet strength you have within you,  
Standing tall and proud in the morning breeze.  
You look to the South and to the East,  
Searching for valor in battle,  
Hoping for glory in death.  
Strong and stern as steel you are,  
Yet so lonely and frail,  
As a rose frozen by winter's chill,  
Awaiting the dawn and bloom of spring.  
Cast off your weary raiment,  
Stand in the golden sunshine,  
Breathe the free air...


End file.
